Talk:Rioja
Holding Court Settlement of Rioja has attracted many people from within your House and without. Some people want your money or attention, others your approval. Taking suggestions for odd or interesting characters wanting to talk to the Viscount of Rioja! Suggestions start here: #After the cartoons depicting Sonia are shown a socially awkward neckbeard approaches her to legitimize the fanclub he has created to worship her. Much spaghetti and Muh Waifu ensues. #The guy who wanted to sell Sonia information about her grandparents is back. He claims that something interesting had been forgotten in a settlement that was lost to the rising oceans when what is now the southern wastes was drained. Could be a hook for a scavenger hunt across the run when he recovers a clue to something more interesting than initially promised. #Going to group these under a single number, as they're basically a singular 'Terran' theme (Also, is it Terran Intel?): #*A wealthy, upstart Terran business owner seeks to expand their holdings, and wishes to establish a very well connected branch upon Rioja. Is the interest legitimate? A Triad front? A Terran Intelligence Op? The owner insists that any expansion must allow a worrysome connection directly to Terran Space, and his main HQ. (tl;dr - Terran version of Sonia, might not be good) #*A Terran officer that previously served with Sonia during campaign has come to Rioja 'unofficially'. Are they searching for family that may be somewhere among the refugees? Are they seeking pay/favor in exchange for information seized by the Terran Blockade? Are they attempting to exploit Sonia as cover for a Terran Intel Op? Is the Terran Relay threatened by Neeran Raiders? #*A member of Terran Intelligence blows her cover in exchange for a meeting with Viscount Reynard. She offers time-sensitive information, if Reynard will let her leave Rioja with her son. Only problem is that her 'son' has never met her, and is a legal refugee along with his father and step-mother (registered as the child's mother). Is it a ploy, or a mother's search for her child after their planet was destroyed by the Neeran? #*One of the refugees turns out to be one of the Terrans from the Faction Wars RSS recovered. What are the odds? Intel doesn't like them, whatever they are. # A local smuggler base that previously surrendered to Sonia during the Run's capture by J-D and Allies sends a representative. They'd like to start a legitimate shipping or mining company, but they require assistance to obtain the necessary ships or equipment. Can they make a case? Or perhaps they have information to trade? (idk what the status of the various bases are, but they could just want to buy their old base back, too!) #A Knight (and possibly associates) from a destroyed/conquered House wishes to seek asylum, and heard of the fair treatment Sonia showed to allies during the later stages of the Warlords Campaign. Though they never served directly with J-D forces, the Knight pitches a 'comrade in arms' approach. The Knight is known to have been a vocal supporter of the Rebel Houses within their own House, or may even have participated in the recent invasion of the DRH-1 relay. The questionable possibilities are endless! #Trey'al Latham returns, ever the cheeky Knight. Is it a clone or perhaps the original? What does it want? And how badly does the PTSD score increase? #A member of the Royal Guard has stated you will see them. Something about collecting a debt you owe to their father/mentor? #Ferrigold the Fat was wondering if he could acquire some of the lovely things Rioja makes! Since we are such close friends after that ball. #A sullen Rovinar in a Faction Alliance uniform appears, with orders to attempt to renegotiate that 'favor'. Hey, wait, don't you know that Rovinar from a previous favor? #A young minor Knight from an Allied House has heard rumor that Sonia is preparing to go raiding. They want in, but neither the ships under their command nor the Knight are really ideal choices. #An investor (from SRL? Norune mercs? Crazy Nai?) would like to establish an asteroid fort similar to the ones in Avoubic in an unimport system in the area of space where J-D built the support stations for the Ruling House. Surprisingly, he doesn't want a loan but instead the permission to operate as a free port. #A number of Watcher colonists are planning to take drastic steps to escape from what they perceive as an increasingly dangerous universe. They want to colonize an ice planet in the area of DRH 1 with the worst subspace damage in order to escape interstellar conflicts for at least a few hundred years. Preliminary drafts of the treaty with the species inhabiting the navigation hazard areas award all suitable systems to the Dominion, so they're trying to gain support for their idea with more important local Houses. #A group of Nai bioengineers has started to modify various animal species considered regal enough or generally thought appropriate for ownership by nobles. They stick to relatively 'minor' modifications, like an increased lifespan, the ability to respond to simple commands like a dog, survivability in a larger number of environments, or changes to prevent them from leaving their droppings everywhere. It's very much a bespoke service and the prices are rather high to maintain exclusivity but information available about Viscount Sonia Reynard has led them to Rioja to offer their services. #Something to do with Warrels. #Krath (or whichever species is appropriate) geneticists offer to add vanity modifications to local plants and animals that are going to be established on the planet in the future. Want black edges on the fins of a fish species? That won't cost a lot. Stripes on the leaves of your favorite tree? Costs more. Want the Jerik-Dremine coat of arms to be on the wings of a butterfly species? That's going to be significantly more expensive. # (Numbers get crazy if I don't put this last, moving this from the thread for some anon) Random-ish tables! *A...(1d4) 1) Citizen 2) Land-holder 3) Minor Noble 4) Major Noble *...is seeking Sonia's support with... (1d4) 1) Money 2) Political support 3) A family dispute 4) Legal counsel/support